


(Don't) Talk to Me

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Bickering, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, reference of Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: It's been almost a week since Harley's talked to Peter. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't think it's his fault, but he's still angry when Peter doesn't want to give him an explanation.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	(Don't) Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> jdhfjsdfhsh okay so someone needs to give me a word limit I stg  
> prompt: "Don't lie to me."

Peter was avoiding him. There was no other way to put it. Every time Harley walked into a room, he walked out, and if he couldn’t, he wouldn’t look at him or even acknowledge he was there. It was infuriating.

“Is he okay?” Tony was asking him. He’d walked out again, this time while the other Avengers were in the room.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“He’s avoiding me like the plague, it’s not like I’ve had the opportunity to make sure he’s okay.”

“Need one of us to talk to him?” Natasha asked. 

“1. Your version of talking typically involves someone getting their neck broken, and 2. asking one of you to talk to him for me sounds so middle school. I think I’ll pass.”

“And you have no idea what this is about?”

“Nope.” Harley was starting to get really annoyed with his team butting into his private life. “If he doesn’t want to talk to me, he doesn’t have to talk to me.”

“As long as you don’t jeopardize any missions, it’s your business” Steve told him. “Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with your jobs, otherwise we will have to have a conversation.”

“Yes sir.” 

He walked out, fully intending to go down to his workshop and work on his suit. There had been damage from the last mission after a boulder fell on him, and he had yet to finish up hammering out the dents. And while he was thinking about the suit, he needed to recode his interface and his repulsors could use an upgrade.

He and Peter shared a lab space. According to JARVIS he wasn’t there, so he could work in peace. Thank god. 

~~~

A few hours later, all the dents were gone. The suit needed a paint job too, he realized. Not until after he finished the repulsors though. It could wait. He was close to finished with this anyways.

Before resetting them into the suit, he slipped the gauntlets over his wrists. There was a target on the other end of the room. The sight from his desk was clear, and unless something went very wrong he doubted he would hit anything anyways. 

“Hey.”

Harley acted before he had a chance to think. He was up and out of his seat, keeping one gauntlet at his throat as he slammed him against the desk and aimed a repulsor at his head. 

“Woah! Dude, what the fuck?” Peter, to his credit, looked absolutely fucking terrified. 

“Shit!” He released Peter and yanked off his gauntlets as fast as he could. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Are you okay?”

Harley rubbed at his chest. “I was just about to shoot you with a repulsor beam at point blank range, and you’re asking if _I’m_ okay?” He caught his breath. “Don’t fucking scare me like that.”

“Sorry.” At least he sounded genuine. 

He turned back to his work bench and started reassembling the suit. “Did you need something?”

“I need an excuse to talk to you?”

“Well given the fact you haven’t spoken to me in days, I figured you oughta be here for a reason.”

Peter made an offended noise, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to get anything else done today, so he might as well put away the armor and set JARVIS up to get the paint job done. 

“Are you mad that I haven’t been talking to you?”

“I don’t give a shit about what you do, Parker. Just fucking warn me if you’re in the room while I’m working.”

“So you are mad at me.”

“I just told you that I don’t give a shit. Why the fuck are you following me?”

He just wanted to go upstairs and take a nap. God, he was tired and all he wanted was to be alone, but Peter was walking with him to the elevator.

“I want to spend time with you. Is that a crime?”

“What are you doing, Peter?” It was barely a question. He didn’t deserve days of nothing only to be tailed by him. 

He didn’t say anything for a moment. “C’mon. You have grease on your shirt. JARVIS, apartment level please.”

The elevator dinged open and Harley debated whether or not to step in. 

Peter shoved him. “Don’t be a brat.”

“That’s fucking rich coming from you.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t contest the point. They made it up to their floor, and Harley walked to his door, expecting Peter to walk down the hall to his own apartment. 

When he didn’t, Harley sighed and unlocked his door anyways. “You don’t live here,” he commented. “You did your job. You got me upstairs and I’m not planning to go back down until tomorrow.”

Peter turned on him. “What the fuck is your problem, man?”

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine.”

“Why are you so pissed at me right now?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” He knew he was yelling, he just didn’t care anymore. He was so sick and tired of feeling ignored by his best friend, and he wasn’t willing to let go without an explanation. “Was it something I said? Something I did? There had better be a reason you’ve walked out of every room I’ve been in for the past week.” He moved to the other side of the room, intent on getting away from him. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“It wasn’t intentional-”

“Don’t lie to me!”

Peter sighed. “You want the truth? Fine. I couldn’t look at your fucking face because I kept replaying the moment you almost died. You got trapped under that boulder and I heard you screaming, and I couldn’t do anything. I don’t know what Mr. Stark told you about me, but the moment I realized I was a hero was the time he took away my suit and a building fell on me. I was stuck there for what felt like _hours_ , screaming my lungs out, just _waiting_ for someone to save me. I almost died because of my own ignorance, and to see you in those same circumstances? To see you trapped under solid rock, screaming my name, Tony’s, Rhodey’s, Steve’s, anyone’s name? That was so much worse.”

“But I made it out!”

“What if you hadn’t? How could I have lived with that?”

“You have a real fucked up way of showing your emotions, you know that?”

“Says the guy who almost fucking shot me!”

“That’s different, and you know it.”

“Yeah? How.”

He didn’t have to deal with this. “I think you should leave.”

“No.”

“Get out.”

Peter tried to walk up to him and place his hand on his back. “Harley-”

“Don’t touch me.”

“Listen-”

“I don’t have to do shit. Just leave. You’ve been practicing so much, why waste your skills? Here, can you not find the door? Let me show you out.” He started to open the door for him before Peter slammed it and trapped him there. 

“Can you stop?”

“Why, because I’m irritated that you ignore me, and then when I say I want to be alone you do everything to get closer? What’s next? You gonna shove your tongue down my throat?”

“Only if you want me too, but god would that make it easier to get you to stop talking.”

“You- What?”

Peter still wasn’t letting him go. “I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you. I should have been honest from the beginning. That wasn’t fair, and I definitely want to make it up to you, but please don’t get pissy with me when I try to do that.”

“Work on your communication skills and maybe I won’t be mad next time.”

“Maybe you should work on not dying so that we don’t _have_ a next time.” 

“In our line of work? Please.”

“Could you at least try? For me?”

“Fine, I promise I will try to not die in a world where we fight gods and aliens and monsters all the time.”

“Bastard.”

“I promised didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but don’t be a bitch about it.”

“You’re the worst.”

“How do you figure?”

Harley looked down at him. “You pinned me to the back of my own apartment door, you threatened to kiss me quiet, and I keep telling you to leave and somehow you’re still here.”

“I didn’t threaten you, I offered. I’d only kiss you if you wanted me too.”

He snorted. “It probably wouldn’t even work to shut me up.”

“Is that a bet?”

“What are we betting on?”

Peter considered the question. “If I’m right and you do stop talking, you can buy me dinner. I will buy you dinner if I’m wrong.”

“All over you not being able to communicate like a normal person? Wow, you must really be- _mmmph_.”

Peter pulled him down into a chaste kiss. He tasted sweet, Harley noticed. 

“If you really think that’s going to work, you’ve already lost.”

~~~

The next kiss was more intense. Harley preferred it to breathing. 

Peter still had to buy him dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all prompts can be sent to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
